FIG. 1 illustrates a typical prior art waistband formed from a single rectangular strip of material 100. FIG. 2 illustrates pants 200 with the strip 100 sewn to a pant leg 202, which includes a pocket 204. This prior art pant configuration frequently results in a “back gap”, shown by arrow 206. The back gap is the region between the waistband and the back of the individual (not shown) wearing the pants 200. This back gap is particularly apparent when the individual wearing the pants 200 is in a sitting position.
Some pants utilize an elastic waistband to address the back gap problem. Many individuals find elastic waistbands aesthetically unpleasant.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a new pant configuration that minimizes back gap, while maintaining aesthetically desirable qualities.